Midway Through
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Sometimes, you may need to meet someone halfway to get your point across. A male human x female Gabite story.


It was a normal warm sunny day, as the sun shone downwards onto the back garden of one adult. A rather normal male, named Miles, with short black hair was looking on from the patio, watching his two Pokemon play in the area. One was a Gabite, affectionately named Geniene play a game of peek-a-boo with another Pokemon burying into the ground; a Diglett named Lattine, who is her half-sister.

We'll get to that part later.

While he watched on absentmindedly, he was oblivious to a secret his Dragon had on him; a crush. Nothing major, but something she'd wanted to pursue. It was normal for a Pokemon such as her to feel something for her trainer, she was a healthy adult Pokemon, with a caring trainer who looked after her. For a Pokemon this type of behaviour was generally seen as mate-worthy.

Smiling to himself, the human turned himself back around, walking through the patio doors. The Diglett spied this and stopped playing, turning to her sister when he went inside.

"So you gonna tell him or what?" She said suddenly as she looked up to her younger sister, who was kneeling down in front of her.

"Ab-about what." The Gabite replied nervously, finding it hard to look her big sis directly in the eyes.

"Come on, we _both_ know about your feelings for the human. You gonna tell him how you feel or are you just gonna sulk around all day, like a dozzy slowpoke."

She was right, she did want to tell her trainer how she feels. They've both been with him for almost a year now. "I...just don't know how to." She said, deflated. "I can't exactly _tell_ him, can I? I don't even know if we could be together."

"Of course you can be together." The exasperated Pokemon said. "What, do you think you're the only Pokemon to fall for her trainer?"

"There are others?" Geniene said in shock.

"Probably, I mean, If a Skitty and Wailord can reproduce why can't a Gabite and human be together?" The Gabite mentally cringed at the thought. A Skitty and a Wailord...how is that even physically-no she did NOT want to think about that.

"But...even then, how do I convey how I feel? What if he rejects me?" She spoke lightly.

"The hell should I know about this stuff?" Said her irritated sister. "I don't know these things. Just...do what comes naturally. Think it over yourself, I haven't got a clue." The Gabite sighed, her sister's words not helping her in the slightest. She turned away, pondering her situation. Lattine just shook her head and disappeared underground. "You're a mature adult, mull it over. It's better for you to do things the way you feel." She called from inside the hole. The Cave Pokemon stood up.

 _How can I tell him how I feel._ She said in deep thought. She tapped her chin with her single claw. _Hmm...do it my way._

 _Well, to show him how I feel I should show affection to him. How do humans show affection for each other? They kiss, don't they?_ Her cheeks burned from the thought. _I have to kiss him. Should be easy enough, after all. I know how to kiss...just need to…_ Her mind trailed off, lost in thought of herself being handled roughly by the human she desired and kissed passionately on the lips, his tongue forcefully going inside her-

"Geniene?" She stopped half thought from her name being called, the sight of the human standing by the door, looking over her. She stared at him in a blank stare.

"Tell Lattine dinner is ready in 10 minutes, OK." She nodded with her blankless expression. She then proceeded to shake her head as her mind went back to what she thought about how humans show affection towards each other.

 _OK, so I just walk up and kiss him._ She gulped. _Sh-should be easy enough._ With her legs feeling like they weighed a tonne, she trudged forward, her body rigid with a mixture of both fear and determination. _She said this wasn't impossible, so what's stopping me? I mean, he's nice to me, so what's the problem._ She hadn't realized she was always at the door, where the sounds of the human could be heard making lunch. She peered in, her human had her back to him as he was working diligently on the food, the kitchen being right by the back door.

"Gab." She said, getting the human's attention. He turned around, looking down at his Gabite. "What's wrong Geniene? I said it would be another 10 minutes." She skulked over, stopping right in front of the male. She reached her talons up, her wing-like arms and single claw on each making it hard to get a decent grip. The human just looked down at her in confusion.

She used her sections to pull his shirt towards, as if signalling for him to get closer to her. He kneeled down, wondering what she wanted.

And in one swift motion, she wrapped her arms around the human (as best she could) and pulled him into a kiss!

...Or at least, what she thought was a kiss. It was sloppy, more wet than it should be, and not actually on the lips, due to her craning her neck sideways, she basically made out with his cheeks as well, clamping her mouth around his face as she let her tongue lick around the covered parts of his face.

It was less a real kiss, really, more of wetting his face with her whole entire mouth.

It took him a little more time than really needed to push the Gabite away from him; not because he secretly enjoyed it, but because he had no idea what the hell just happened. The dragon managed to balance herself from falling after being pushed back, looking at the human in confusion, who was quickly wiping away the Pokemon drool from his face in disgust with his sleeve.

"Why the hell did you do that Geniene?" He shouted between the wiping. "Seriously did Lattine put you up to it or something? That wasn't funny, that was just plain gross." He stopped wiping to look at his Pokemon, but looked down and saw nothing. He turned his head, spying his Gabite sitting down on the floor outside relatively far away in the garden, body low as her body was turned away from his.

Miles shook his head. That was surely unexpected for sure, but why did she do it? Was it a prank. Is so, why isn't she laughing at him?

...He didn't know what to do. Turning his head back around he eyed the dinner skeptically. Maybe it was dare or something. Arceus above only knows what those two are like together.

He hoped this would resolve itself by lunch.

It didn't.

While the Diglett was idle munching on the food in her bowl like nothing happened, not that she was certain she knew what had transpired, the Gabite, on the other hand, was idly biting on her food, barely eating anything. She just didn't feel hungry. She dared not to look up at him, fearing the worst.

The human was watching Geniene, noticing how little she was eating. He had just finished his, and usually by now the Cave Pokemon was asking for seconds, but now she wasn't even halfway through her meal. He shook his head, grabbing his plate before walking back inside, unknownst to him the smaller Pokemon watched on.

With her trainer now back inside she turned to her younger sister, looking down at her food like it was her hope vanishing. "What did you do?" She asked without hesitation. The Gabite just slowly turned her head towards the Mole Pokemon.

"I think I might have...messed it all up." She knocked the bowl away in frustration as she hung her head in her claws. "I did what I was thought was right. I kissed him, wasn't that enough?"

She then looked towards her sister. "This is all your fault." She accused her.

"My fault!" Lattine yelled out.

"Yes your fault! You were the one who told me to kiss him, and now look, he hates me now."

"Wow, hey, listen here _sister_ , first off I never said _anything_ about kissing him, that was your idea." The Gabite was about to retort but her sister never gave her time to.

"Second, I don't know went wrong there but I'm guessing you did something wrong if he seems so angry at you. I could see it in his eyes, you pissed him off somehow.

And thirdly, if you really care so much try to fix it. Honestly I'm willing to bet he didn't even realize you were trying to convey your feelings. He would have said SOMETHING by now. Seriously if you honestly really care for him do you want stop trying your advances?" The Gabite was about to respond but quickly closed her mouth as nothing came out.

"If you really want to be with him you should take the time to realize he has feelings too. He might feel the same way. He might not. He might be able to. He might not know how to. I don't know, you don't know, even he might not know." She sighed at her sister.

"Look, I'm not gonna pretend I know a lot about him, or even males in general. But I do understand the feelings one has. If you really care about him stop sniveling around and actually tell him how you feel."

The Gabite just stared downwards at her sister, ironically now looking up at her older sibling. "So you're saying that...I should just show him outright how I feel?"

"Yes." Gasped out the exhausted sister. "He's annoyed right now. So quietly go up to him, be gentle with his feelings, and try to explain what you've done and why you done it...in a way that he can understand."

Geniene tapped her chin with her claw, mulling it over. "I...I think I know how to. I just was too fast last time. I need to...take it slow. Give him time to realize my feelings for him."

"Exactly!" Shouted Lattine. "It's your turn to take charge. Now go." The dragon-type stood up, walking forward to the door before stopping and peering backwards.

"Hey, Lattine?" The Diglett turned to face her sister. A small, grateful smile adorned her face as she looked to her actual half-sister. "Thanks...for helping me."

"Anytime." Spoke the mole Pokemon before heading downwards into her home-made tunnel. "Anytime."

The Gabite looked on, staring at her trainer sitting down on the couch, who has yet to notice her presence as his attention was fully engrossed in a movie on the TV in the living room.

She stared at him longing than she wanted, and with an audible "Gab" she got his attention. He turned to her, clicking the pause button on the remote as she gave him a saddened expression.

"Oh er...hey Geniene." He said nervously. She noticed he didn't seem angry with her now, as he seemed to have cooled down.

"You er...want to watch the movie with me?" She smiled and nodded her head quickly as she walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch. He unpaused the TV as they both sat in silence, watching the DVD with keen interest.

Well, he was. The female, on the other hand, was too busy focusing on the human sitting away from her. He seemed to have an impassive look on his face, likely from the movie being boring, or something along those lines as the left side of his face was obscured from his hand resting on his cheek.

She looked at him, slowly and with hesitation, quietly crawled over to him, gently touching his sides to get his attention. He turned to her; and while she was too close for comfort for him, he did take a look at her eyes, as they were brimming with pain.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Listen Geniene." He spoke as he paused the film. "I'm not angry with you, OK. I was just upset that you'd do something like that." She kneeled forward, quickly grabbing him in a hug. She cooed in his ear, rubbing her cheek next to his, as she tried her best to physically apologize to him. _Humans hug each other when they're sad, please understand that I'm sad my human._ She thought. The male reached his head around to reciprocate the hug, bringing her body close to his as he rubbed her back, feeling the surprisingly soft scales on her body.

"I'm guessing that means that you are unhappy as well them?" She moved her head back, nodding her head for him to see. "Then why did you do it?" This was a hard thing for her to reply to. She needed to show him her feelings, but the fact of not being able to literally tell him was a hard question. Instead she decided to do what her sister told her to do: take it slow.

Slowly, she grasped his cheeks daintily with her claws, making sure to only lightly touch him, and swiveled her claws so he was facing her. Then with as little hesitation as possible;

She kissed him. Not the same as before, no, this one was...simple. Her lips were not pursed open, her tongue stayed inside her mouth, but mainly, her lips touched just the tip of his own. His body froze from the action.

 _Is she...is she trying to kiss me._ He thought, bewildered by the action. _Wait, was she, from before-_ His thoughts stopped the moment she pulled back, her claw gently caressing her back.

He spoke slowly; "So...from before you were not pulling some sort of joke, but were...trying to kiss me?" Her cheeks turned the slightest tinge of red as she slowly nodded, her features not showing her mental state of glee.

"Geniene...oh Geniene I'm so sorry." He grasped his head in his hand, shaking it, sighing as he felt so ashamed right now. "If only I had known I wouldn't have got angry." She grasped his cheeks again, giving him a gentle smile as she caressed his face with her own, purring quietly, but enough for him to hear.

"But why though?" She stopped her movements. "Why did you kiss me? For what reason did you-" He stopped talking as he looked to her. Actually LOOK to her. She was staring deep into him, her eyes baring deep into his wavering soul. She was so close to him that he could feel her breath, he could see why now. After all this time, her feelings were apparent to him.

"Geniene?" He spoke slowly, gently moving away from his Pokemon. "Do you remember what happened the day I got you two?" She nodded, remembering the scene very well actually.

" _What do you have here?" Said a 6 months younger Miles to a caretaker, showing off his Pokemon he was trying to sell._

" _What we have here, kind sir, is a sale of its kind: Two Pokemon for the price of one." Miles looked into the fence, spotting a Gible and Diglett, looking back up at him._

" _Interesting...pair." He spoke._

" _They go together. They're sisters, after all." Miles looked at the man skeptically._

" _What?"_

" _Well half sisters really, there father was an Arbok." While he was saying this, Miles looked down to the two Pokemon. They looked so sad as they both stared at him. He knew a little about taking care of Pokemon himself, since his parents owned a Growlithe. Making his decision, he gave the caretaker a steel gaze._

" _...How much?"_

"To think that if someone told me we'd be in a situation like this that day I would have just laughed off the silly thought. Now that I'm here, the thought doesn't seem so ridiculous now."

 _Funny huh? Actually, I just realized up until now that Geniene is supposed to be my Pokemon. All this time I've been treating her more like one of my human friends then my owned Pokemon._

 _...I guess this means I can see her as something more then._ He mentally laughed at this.

"Geniene." He spoke to her, calmly grasping her cheeks with his hands. "Do you seriously want to take this step with me. I'm OK if you do, I just want to make sure." She closed her eyes and nodded her head feeling the warmth from his hands.

"Good, but first," she pulled her head closer to his, the close space making her blush, "I've got to show you how to kiss first. It appears you need to be taught."

Her eyes widened at the statement as a grin appeared on his face "First you grab your partner cautiously, like this." He whispered in her ears, keeping a firm grasp on her face.

"Then you pull them near to you, ever so close." His voice rang like true seduction in her mind, each word glossing with smooth texture. "Then , when you are close enough, you purse your lips, letting their lips touch like magic." The words felt true to her, as the moment their lips collided in tandem her whole body shook from pleasure.

Their bodies stayed still, nothing move but their lips grazing across their partners. For a few solid moments the pair felt nothing but the love seeping from one to the other.

And, like all good things, they kissing ended with them both slowly moving away from each others faces, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"That's how to properly kiss, Geniene." He spoke with slow words, giving her a small smile. In an instant she moved forward and nuzzled his cheek, purring at him as her body brushed up against his, throwing him her affection.

...It just so happened that one of her claws managed to feel up in his boxers, lighting grazing his crotch as he felt himself starting to go hard from the feeling.

It wasn't the best day to wear jeans.

"Um, Geniene." He called to her nervously, the Gabite still nuzzling his cheek.

Then she felt it, a bump in his boxers where her claw was touching. She stopped her movements suddenly, jerking her body as she peered down, seeing the bulge down below. She looked back up, staring at the male who had a nervous look to him.

She had a devilish idea.

"Yo-you don't have to be sorry Geniene I-" He tried to stutter, but got caught off when he felt her brushing the tip of the claw over his area. Despite the sharp nail she moved so slowly, grinning as the male started to fidget from the feeling.

"OK, OK, OK!" He spluttered out, trying to move back from the Cave Pokemon, who looked to him with a grin. "I'm guessing you want to...you know." She nodded, after all, it's commonplace for Pokemon to mate as soon they've found one.

It's a mark your territory kind of thing.

He let out a breath, chuckling lightly to himself. He could say this would happen eventually, he just didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. Strangely, he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Very well then." He finally spoke, grabbing his waistline. "You sure?" He asked her, to which she responded by using her own claws to grab the rim of his trousers, deftly trying to pull them down, yet having some difficulty due to her lack of grip. He helped her as he pulled them off, throwing it to the side as his legs became bare.

She stared intently at his crotch, a modest bulge on his boxers. Slowly and with caution she grabbed the rim of his underwear by the sides. Grabbing them himself he pulled them downwards resting just by his knees as the Gabite gasped at seeing his firm erection spring out, ready for what's about to become.

She leaned her head down, sniffing at his shaft as she looked up to her human, her eyes burned with desire. He watched from where he sat, noticing Geniene's pleading eyes.

"You...can touch it if you want." He laughed to her, shortly before groaning as his Gabite gave his member a soft, slow lick across the length, drawling out the time with pleasuring the human as best she could, her rough tongue giving lick after lick to the male as all he could do was tense up from the feeling.

Then she stopped, his erection all the more needing from release as she moved her body over him, straddling the human as she rested her fins over his chest, her body lifted up as Miles could see what she was doing, and more precisely what she wanted to do. She looked down to the human she was covering, giving him the same eyes as before.

Miles reached out, grabbing his Pokemon by her sides. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, as the both in tandem pulled the female's body down until his tip touched her lower lips. "Take it slow, it might feel uncomfortable for your first side." She gave a slight nod as she finally pushed down, impaling herself on his member as her body completely froze from the foreign object being implanted in her pussy. He noticed and rubbed her sides, whispering to her words of comfort.

In a few moments she felt the odd sensation pass as she started to rock back and forth on his cock, feeling his member penetrate through her caverns as she enjoyed every shift and flow of movement.

"You enjoying this, Geniene?" He whispered in her ears as he grabbed her neck and forced her head towards him, rocking his own pelvis back and forth in rhythm with her own. She moan "Gab" right in his ear as her movements became slow and uncoordinated, caring little for this and just enjoy the feeling of being close to her mate.

"Glad you are." He whispered again, grabbing her by her hips and basically slamming her down on his erection, she groaned out from the slam, snarling more and more as he refused to relent his movements. She pushed back down in rhythm, moving to what was once slow and uncoordinated thrusting turning into animalistic bouts of passion, both growling as they felt their climaxes start to approach, wanting it to release as soon as they can.

The male came first, with Miles moaning as he released his seed into her womb, his actions fast and strong as he cummed into her, his once forceful passion started to slow down as he finally stopped, panting as his body shook from the last release.

The female for the final few seconds grinded herself on him, managing to cum as well as she let go of the male and dropped onto him, both sighing from their respective releases as they regained their energy.

Then he chuckled.

"Well, not how I'd think I'd do today but I ain't complaining." He said, raising a hand up to wipe his forehead. Geniene looked at him skeptically. He saw her eyes looking to his, and slowly grabbed her head and pulled her towards him. Using his other hand he pulled up his boxers back to where they should be, his erection now gone back to being flaccid.

He smiled at her, hugging the Gabite. She purred back, knowing she'd have to tell her sister she got her mate.

"Wanna watch the rest of the movie with me?" He asked, grabbing the remote. She nodded, rested her head on his chest as he unpaused the film. She smiled as she rested on him, paying little attention to the movie and instead only focusing on the warming sounds of his heartbeat.

She fell asleep soon after, the sounds of his heartbeat soothing her like a lullaby…

 **...OK maybe not my best work but I never expected it to.**

 **Worry not, I will promise the next one will be good.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
